


Bark at the Moon

by darkhavens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Earworm, M/M, mention of Eichen House, mention of Peter Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: Stiles's solution to his latest annoying earworm is...another earworm that causes inappropriate reactions every time he thinks about it.





	

Stiles doesn't even realise he's been humming again until they're back at the apartment and Derek hip-checks him out of the way in the kitchen to get to the coffee machine and asks, "'Bark at the Moon', Stiles, really?" and then automatically ducks out of the way as Stiles flails in his general direction.

"It was playing on the radio, and if you actually _listened_ to those lyrics, you'd know it's practically Peter's theme song, which is just too appropriate for words what with the whole 'breaking out of the supernatural basement at Eichen House _again_ ' thing, and it just...stuck, okay, and I can't make it stop, even though, believe me, I've _tried_ , but none of my usual earworms even come close to drowning the damn thing out and it's been five days already!"

In retrospect, their negotiated solution of Marvin Gaye's 'Sexual Healing' on repeat for the duration of a marathon sex session (Derek angry-eyebrowed Stiles's original suggestion of Nine Inch Nails' 'Closer') was both genius and evil, because, while the song did indeed over-write 'Bark at the Moon', every time Stiles noticed he was humming it, he got a spontaneous boner no matter what he was doing, and there was just no way to explain that no, he wasn't getting inappropriately aroused by Officer Garcia's tale about a rash he'd developed behind his left knee, he was just bored and started humming, and then _noticed_ himself humming and then...yeah, no, no graceful way out of that at all, but the embarrassment and inconvenience was most definitely worth it for the reaction he got from Derek every time _he_ realised what Stiles was humming.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnNWUUZ7cEA)   
>  [Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjlSiASsUIs)   
>  [Nine Inch Nails - Closer (uncensored)](https://vimeo.com/3554226)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In my head, the song choices were because they weren't likely to be heard on a regular basis, so less likely to trigger...certain thoughts. Oops?
> 
> Written for the prompt [any fandom - any character - he can't get the song out of his head [three sentences challenge]](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/497496.html?thread=14920792#cmt14920792) by [prisca](http://prisca.dreamwidth.org/) over at [dreamwidth](http://www.dreamwidth.org/)'s [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) community.


End file.
